


the thneeds between us

by maia_frick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Gay, Help, Intense, Lust, M/M, Parody, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sexual Tension, Spoof, Why Did I Write This?, georgenotfound dies, georgenotfound is dead, pansexual once-ler, rip george - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_frick/pseuds/maia_frick
Summary: after dream's boyfriend george passes away, he places his grave under their favorite truffula tree. after two years of daily visits from him, he one day goes to it to find the tree nothing more then a stump, and a new man in town with a handsome face and a bitter outlook on the world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. childhood

one warm sunny day, two boys sat at the counter of a small cafe. there was a tall boy with sandy blonde hair, and freckles all over his smiling face. the other was slightly shorter, with longer wild black hair, and slightly tan skin. they laughed, no, cackled together, the tall one almost knocking over his vanilla milkshake, which caused the tired looking cashier to shoot him a look. this only made the two laugh harder. the tall boy’s laugh was certainly something, his wheezes sounding like they would come out of a lung cancer ridden elderly man, and not a healthy teenage boy.  
“dream. oh my god. no.”  
“sap-nappp!i’m telling the truth! he literally slipped on a BANANA PEEL!”  
“i don’t believe you!!!”  
the tall boy, dream, whipped out his phone, and shoved it into the other boy’s face. he watched the video in horror, as a random man had a fruity mishap. they both started laughing again, this time with rejuvenated volume.  
the loud and obnoxious laughing warranted the attention of a boy much shorter then the other two, who was sitting at a booth alone. he wondered what was so funny that they had to disturb everyone at the cafe. his dark brown hair was short, but it still successfully shielded the glare he was pointing at the two. or so he thought. dream looked at him, still laughing. his smile fell when he saw the stranger staring. he quickly whipped his head forward. this action was noted by sapnap, who glanced at the booth. however, the strange boy was gone.

two weeks later, the cycle continued. the two would meet up for milkshakes and a bout of heavy laughter, and the shorter boy would watch them. the two boys had decided to meet up at their secret hideout to discuss the situation.  
as always, sapnap brought the orange soda, and dream brought the goldfish. their secret hideout wasn’t really that secret, considering it was a public park, but to them, it was perfect. they would sit behind the gross public bathrooms and talk about everything. dream’s first minecraft win was celebrated by the two with spongebob ice cream bars and listening to don’t mine at night on repeat. they also whined over their failed lemonade stand there, with dream upset nobody wanted their special pink lemonade, and sapnap trying to kindly explain that filling up the cups with hose water while the customers watched was damaging to their reputation as businessmen.  
that was eighteen months ago, and that’s practically a lifetime to two thirteen year old boys. so when they both showed up to the hideout, they had something other then lemonade in their minds.  
“we need to figure out who that kid is.” dream said, before taking a huge gulp of fanta.  
“more like who he THINKS he is.” sapnap grumbled, yanking up some dead grass and placing it in a pile.  
“that too.” dream’s voice was muffled as his mouth was full of goldfish. “i just don’t know why he comes there if not to stare at us. he literally doesn’t even eat anything.” that gave sapnap a bright idea.  
“what if we just sit with him like we’re friends? we can order him a milkshake and everything. i bet that’ll creep him out so much that he’ll just leave us alone!”  
“sapnap, you are in fact a genius.” dream stated with certainty. 

the plan was on. the two boys sauntered into the cafe, the doorbell dinging softly. they locked their eyes on their target, who was reading a large book and biting his nails absentmindedly. they then skipped over to the booth, and sat down. it took a moment for the brown haired boy to look up, but when he did he saw the two grinning quite unsettlingly at him.  
“uhm. hello…?” dream and sapnap were shocked to hear a british accent come out of the stranger. sapnap immediately mocked him and said in the worst british accent ever heard  
“a-HEM. he-LEOW.” dream snorted. the british boy was not amused. after a few seconds of silence, dream decided to get their signature milkshakes.  
“DORIS!” he bellowed, waving his arm frantically at the elderly cashier. “the USUAL, MA’AM!” he then looked at the british boy, who was frozen in confusion and possible fear. sapnap asked what dream was about to.  
“what flavor d’you want?”  
“uhhhh..”  
“don’t scare him sapnap, he hasn’t actually ordered anything here. he just watches us like a creepy creeper. are you a creepy creeper… ummm… what’s a british name … angus! is that your name?” the british boy no longer looked scared. now he was annoyed.  
“it’s george.” dream and sapnap glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.  
george?! that’s even better then angus. their telepathic thoughts were interrupted by doris placing two milkshakes in front of them. one vanilla, one chocolate.  
“thanks doris!” sapnap and dream both said lovingly. doris rolled her eyes.  
“actually doris, could you get us a strawberry one as well? for our lovely new friend george.” dream said in his own british accent, which was somehow worst then sapnap’s. doris gave him a look, but disappeared behind the counter to make the third milkshake.  
“you like strawberry right?” sapnap questioned the boy.  
“...yeah.”


	2. dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has a dream

the three boys had bonded quite a bit since then, constantly giggling like little girls during trips to the park and the cafe, and on weekends sleepovers were a constant. it was at one of those sleepovers that george explained why he moved to truffuville. it was about 1:30 am, and he whispered to the sleepy boys that his father had died of a heart accident quite young, at only thirty-six. his mother had gone into a state of grief so deep she had simply forgot about her son. this had gone on for half a year or so before his aunt had decided enough was enough. so she had him move in with her. the three had sat in silence after that, and then sapnap hugged the short boy.   
“that sounds tough.” whispered a soft voice , something george was all too used to. but the hug was still nice. dream nodded, handing george a fruit rollup.   
a few hours later, the boys were all asleep, except dream. he laid on his back and stared at sapnap’s popcorn ceiling. he had seen that ceiling hundreds of times, and it was comforting to study the random bumps and dents. he turned his head to look at his friends, one was snoring loudly, the other was silent. he felt his eyes linger on george. he was a lot more likeable when he wasn’t glaring, and was actually pretty good at minecraft. dream yawned, and stretched his arms out in front of him.   
he dreamt of the truffula trees of which the town was named after. the huge meadow they were in was a twenty minute drive from dream’s house. he walked through the meadow, his dream making everything just a bit blurry. he looked down at his hands, and he could see through them. a small river flowed to his left, and he could hear the water bubbling gently. the meadow was dim, the sun was rising. and the sun was purple, and it left its glow on the boy’s face. he tried to shield his eyes with the crook of his arm, but it too, was translucent. the sun wasn’t actually hurting him. he allowed it to blind him, and as he continued to walk through the multicolored trees, he thought it was very peaceful. but then the sun turned black. and when it did, smoke filled the air, and then it really did burn his eyes. dream tried to cover his eyes, but his limbs were still worthless against the heat. the truffula trees started to fall, one by one, their roots ripping from the ground like a tooth from it’s gum. and after all the trees fell, the meadow wasn’t so beautiful anymore. his eyes burned in the smoke. the river was silent, and when dream quietly made his way to the bank, he saw why. there was no water in the river. dead fish lay at the bottom of the riverbed, dried out. it was quite an unsettling sight, so dream backed away from the bank, and felt his back hit a solid object. he whipped around to see a truffula tree, still standing. alone in the deceased meadow. it was light pink, and it was so alive. so very alive. and there was a boy sitting at the foot of it. and he smiled at dream. 

and then dream awoke. and when he did, his two friends were still asleep. he looked at his hands, and they were as solid as a good pair of hands could ever be. and his eyes were perfectly fine. sapnap stirred in his obnoxiously bright orange sleeping bag. the two locked eyes.

“mmmph. are you good?” sapnap kicked off his sleeping back, seemingly overheating. dream had never had a dream as strange. except maybe the cookie monster one in second grade.   
“helllloooooo” sapnap grumbled, cracking his neck.

“sorry, just a weird dream.” sapnap’s annoyance waned, now he was interested. 

“oh? what happened?” sapnap inched over to his friend, and sat criss cross applesauce, with his head resting on his hands. dream wiggled out of his own brightly colored sleeping bag, trying to be quiet so they wouldn’t wake up the newest member of their sleepovers.

“meh, it was nothing. i was just at the truffula meadow.” that sent sapnap on a tangent about how he had once stolen a branch from one of those trees to use as a magic wand. dream half-listened, he was more busy going over every aspect of the dream. the purple sun, the transparent limbs, the dry river, and the boy who was under the tree. he couldn’t remember what the boy looked like, no matter how hard he tried. 

“and THEN my dad got all mad cuz those trees are part of an ecos- oh hi george.” 

“what time is it?” said the newly awake george. sapnap shrugged.   
“dreaam grab my phone you’re closest.” dream rolled his eyes dramatically, but carefully avoided stepping on his friend’s faces as he tiptoed to the counter that sapnap’s cracked iphone 5 sat plugged in. sapnap was the only kid dream knew who had a phone. he didn’t take very good care of it. 

“it’s 9:32.” dream returned to the floor, and sat on his sleeping bag. “i say we visit the truffula trees today.” 

“the what?” george said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. sapnap and dream looked at each other, eyebrows raised. “what…?” george questioned, eyes darting between the two. 

-

so they visited the truffula trees, and george liked them. no. loved them. he ran ahead of the still yawning sapnap and the photographer dream, who snapped a picture when george fell out of one of the trees.

“ouch dude, are you okay??” sapnap questioned as george lay flat on his back. when george didn’t answer, dream looked up, and the look of awe on george’s face was… hmm.. he wasn’t sure what. but it made him very happy.

“this is the only place on earth that these grow! if you plant a seed anywhere else it won’t even sprout! they come in seven different colors! purple, pink, red, peach, yellow, pastel yellow, and maroon!” dream spouted off facts about the trees as the three boys sat on the riverbank, feet in the water. sapnap sat in the middle, kicking the water absentmindedly. dream was messing with his hoodie strings, and george was just staring at the trees.

“how do you know so much about these?” sapnap questioned with a bemused look. george was still looking at the trees, and how their fluffy not-exactly-leaves swayed in the august wind. 

“i dunno, i just think they’re cool.” dream felt embarrassment heat up his face. george finally tore his eyes away from the stripey barked trees, and looked at dream. he smiled at him, a real big one, and dream felt very happy again. sapnap was busy watching a large orange fish chase a worm that had somehow fell into the river, so he didn't notice the staring contest between the two. dream smiled back, and when george finally tore his eyes away, he felt his cheeks grow a little warm. but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for more flashbacks dkjhfslsngmshklj next chapter will probably be more of them, but i just want u guys to understand why dream loves truffula trees sm >:))))

**Author's Note:**

> this may seem like a normal dnf fanfiction but its NOT I SWEAR i just need to show a bit of their childhood and dream n george's first meeting!!!1!1!1
> 
> actual dreamcler content may happen next chapter but idk yet ;)


End file.
